ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Neverwinter
Character Info Real Name: Kyle Neverwinter Ring Name: Kyle Neverwinter General Info: Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 6'1 Weight: 235 Hometown: South Wales, UK Alignment: Neutral Manager: None Move Info Finisher(/s) (1)Name:Fatality Description: Kyle Neverwinter picks up his opponent in an inverted Samoan drop position. He then pushes the opponents legs up in the air as he drops them down into an inverted piledriver position – For a visual look up the psycho driver by the wrestler Super Dragon (2)Start Something (2)Description: Kyle Neverwinter grabs his opponent in an exploder suplex once he lifts his opponent into the air he grabs their head and drops them down in a brutal DDT which leaves them standing on their head Desperation Finisher (used if all else fails) (1)Name: Is This My Fate? (1)Description: Picture a Start Something but used over the ropes to the outside of the ring or off a turnbuckle to the ring. Front Grapple Moves: -Running Black Tiger Bomb -DDT -Double Arm Facebuster -Fireman Carry Into A Gut Buster -Wave Of The Past (A Downward Spiral but Kyle Neverwinter lifts his opponent into the air and spins them out) -STO -Cutter -Swing Out Reverse DDT -A Lovers Devotion (A Death Valley Driver) -Swinging Neckbreaker -Tiger Driver -Destiny Driver (A Tiger Driver but Kyle makes the opponent land directly on his or her head -Double Underhook Back Breaker Back Grapple Moves: -Dragon Suplex (Kyle will keep his opponent in a pin position after the move depending on the flow of the match) -German Suplex (Kyle will keep his opponent in a pin position after the move depending on the flow of the match and/or will perform it multiple times) -Half Lift Full Nelson Back Breaker -Reverse Hurricanranna -Leg And Neck Cradle Back Breaker -Reverse DDT Strikes: -Discuss Punch -Leg Lariat -High Kick -Roaring Elbow -Various Boxing Combinations Aerial Moves -450 Splash -630 Splash -Shooting Star Press -Splash -Split Leg Moonsault -Double Stomp -Pheonix Splash -Inverted Splash Ground Strikes -Back Flip Knee Drop -Running Sliding Kick -Pendulum Elbow -Shining Fate (Shining Wizard) Turnbuckle Moves -Top Rope Belly To Belly -Top Rope DDT -Second Rope Piledriver -Flip Over Reverse DDT -Nip Up Armdrag (There is 2 predicaments. First one is: Kyle will place his opponent onto the top rope and then run at him nip up to the second rope before arm dragging him down. Second one is: Kyle is laying down and his opponent is about to hit an aerial move. Kyle will nip up to his feet and run at his opponent he will then arm drag them down) -Top Rope Bulldog Springboard/Plancha Moves -Corkscrew Armdrag -Slingshot Elbow Drop -Corkscrew Plancha -Springboard Asai Moonsault -Asai Moonsault -Plancha Hurricanranna Hardcore Moves -630 Through A Table -Welsh Facebuster (Kyle jumps of the top rope with a chair under his legs and leg drops the opponent) -Top Rope Bulldog Through a Table or onto a chair Speciality Moves -False Sense Of Security (Will lead his opponent into thinking that he is more hurt than he actually is and will capture them in a submission or a pinning predicament Wrestling Style: Kyle Neverwinter has never been the man to stick to one style. He has always been the man who would spend countless days training to add the style to his offensive. Power -Although by judging Neverwinters size and stature you wouldn’t classify him as the time to use power moves but many times he has proven the disbelievers wrong by lifting his opponent up for a powerbomb or for a suplex. Most of the time Neverwinter will only user power moves on an opponent who is equal to him Hardcore -Naturally training with Hayabusa in Japan he would pick up this style. Although he is not the most gifted individual in this style he still has the ability to win using any style of weapon available. He also knows how to use weapons to innovate his moves more so than someone who does not Speed -This is where Kyle Neverwinters real ability shines through. He is one of the quickest wrestlers alive today. He can strike with ferocious speed. He can counter moves with ease due to his speed. Aerial -After training alongside many aerialists in his 3 year break from wrestling such as Jack Evans and Ruckus Kyle Neverwinter is now adapt at hitting any style top rope maneuver perfectly. With this combined with a Deathmatch environment Kyle Neverwinter will not be afraid to climb a ladder and hit any move necessary to win his match Team Work -Still after many years since the death of No Remorse Kyle Neverwinter has not stepped into a tag environment so this is one of his weaknesses Entrance Info Show Entrance Entrance Theme: -“Everyday Combat” by “Lostprophets” Detailed Entrance Description The lights start to flash in time with the drumbeat at the start of the song. The lights continue to flash until the scream of Ian Watkins voice interrupts it. We then see the lights stop as Kyle Neverwinter emerges from behind the curtain. ”Bar fight, week night, you don't look right Poor mite, no bite, wake up, first light This is what we live and what we see Dance club, strip light, get drunk no sight, watch it ignite, live it up tonight Nobody really cares but it's not for me” Kyle then begins to walk down the ring as mixed emotions from the fans begin to get thrown at him. Some cheer while others boo. He walks down towards the ring showing no emotion towards his opponent or any person in the arena tonight. ”So raise your glass my son We're tellin' everyone Livin' in - everyday combat Day to day - commuter riot Shot down - dancing in the DMZ Walk on - streets on fire Caged in, with razor wire Shot down - livin' in the DMZ We're livin' in the DMZ” Kyle then slides into the ring as he climbs one of the turn-buckles. He then sans the arena around him. He then jumps back down as he walks around the ring. He then stares at the entrance ramp as he awaits his opponent. ---- Appearance: -"Ian Watkins" of "Lostprophets" In Ring Attire: -Kyle wears a pair of black trunks with a “F” wrote on the crotch part and a “KN” on the back. He wears black knee pads with matching elbow pads. He also wears a pair of black wrestling boots. This attire may change to various colours Entrance Attire -During his entrance Kyle Neverwinter will come out in a matching jacket to his attire. Out Of Ring Attire: -Kyle wears various band t-shirts and pairs of jeans. He also wears various brands of trainers. If Kyle has to attend a meeting or something along those lines he will wear an Armani suit tailored to his individual style Background Info: Biography: Coming Soon Catchphrases and/or signature poses/taunts: -Raises both arms in a cross above him before hitting his finisher